ماڈیول:Portal/images/ا
[ [ Module:Portal/images/other - for portal names beginning with any other letters. This includes numbers, -- letters with diacritics, and letters in non-Latin alphabets. -- Module:Portal/images/aliases - for adding aliases for existing portal names. Use this page for variations -- in spelling and diacritics, etc., no matter what letter the portal begins with. -- When adding entries, please use alphabetical order. The format of the images table entries is as follows: -- name" = "image.svg", -- The portal name should be the name of your portal, in lower case. For example, the portal name for -- "Portal:United Kingdom" would be "united kingdom". The image name should be capitalised normally, and the "File:" -- namespace prefix should be -- omitted. ] ] return { زبان" = "Urdu example.svg", جسم" = "Human.png", "ادب" = "Books-aj.svg aj ashton 01.svg", حقوق" = "HumanRightsLogo.svg", "ابخازیا" = "Flag of Abkhazia.svg", "امریکا" = "Flag of the United States.svg|border", ظبی" = "Flag of Abu Dhabi.svg|border", اعزاز" = "Video-x-generic.svg", "acadia" = "Flag of Acadia.svg|border", "acc" = "ACC Map crop 2014.png", "ac/dc" = "Acdc logo band.svg", "aerosmith" = "Joe Perry 1.jpg", "aesthetics" = "Morning Glory Flower square.jpg", "افغانستان" = "Flag of Afghanistan.svg|border", "افریقا" = "Africa satellite orthographic.jpg", امریکی" = "AmericaAfrica.svg", and agronomy" = "Veranotrigo.jpg", "agropedia" = "Farmer plowing.jpg", "احمدیہ" = "Liwa-e-Ahmadiyya 1-2.svg|height=1", جی بی ٹی" = "Nuvola LGBT flag.svg", آباد" = "Mosque of Sidi Sayed Jaali.JPG", "ai" = "ArtificialFictionBrain.png", "اصطباغی" = "Baptism logo.jpg", "ajman" = "Flag of Ajman.svg|border", "akb48" = "AKB48 logo2.svg", "اخلاقیات" = "Conscience and law.jpg", "انڈونیشیا" = "Flag of Indonesia.svg|border", "انٹرنیٹ" = "Crystal Clear app browser.png", "ایتھوپیا" = "Flag of Ethiopia.svg|border", زبان" = "English.gif", "اریٹیریا" = "Flag of Eritrea.svg|border", "انگلینڈ" = "Flag of England.svg|border", "ارضیات" = "The Earth seen from Apollo 17 with transparent background.png", "انگلستان" = "Flag of England.svg|border", "ایکواڈور" = "Flag of Ecuador.svg", "الاباما" = "Flag of Alabama.svg|border", "الاسکا" = "Flag of Alaska.svg|border", "البانیا" = "Flag of Albania.svg|border", "البرٹا" = "Flag of Alberta.svg", "الجبرا" = "Arithmetic symbols.svg", "الجزائر" = "Flag of Algeria.svg|border", "alien" = "Alien logo.svg", medicine" = "Rod of Asclepius2.svg", music" = "Musical note nicu bucule 01.svg", خانہ جنگی" = "Acw bs 7a.png|border", فٹ بال" = "Wilsonnflfootball.png", revolutionary war" = "Washington Crossing the Delaware.png|border", and reptiles" = "Lizardicon.svg", "amsterdam" = "Flag_of_Amsterdam.svg", parks" = "Roller Coaster Icon.svg", "anabaptism" = "Dirk.willems.rescue.ncs.jpg", "analysis" = "Nuvola apps kmplot.svg", chemistry" = "Glass-microreactor-chip-micronit.jpg", "anarchism" = "BlackFlagSymbol.svg", germanic culture" = "Mjollnir icon.png", near east" = "Babylonlion.JPG", "ازبکستان" = "Flag of Uzbekistan.svg", متحدہ" = "Small Flag of the United Nations ZP.svg|border", "اترپردیش" = "Seal of Uttar Pradesh.png", "انڈیا" = "Flag of India.svg|border", "اسرائیل" = "Flag of Israel.svg|border", جنگیں" = "Marignano.jpg", "اطالیہ" = "Flag of Italy.svg|border", آباد" = "Proposed Flag of Islamabad Capital Territory.svg|border", "اسلام" = "Allah-green.svg", "ایران" = "Flag of Iran.svg|border", "انڈیانا" = "Flag of Indiana.svg", جونز" = "Hatt2.png", "andorra" = "Flag of Andorra.svg", pradesh" = "Charminar Hyd.jpg", "anglicanism" = "Canterbury cathedral.jpg", england" = "Peterborough Chronicle cropped.jpg", "انگولا" = "Flag of Angola.svg|border", nightmare on elm street" = "Nightmare Portal.gif", کے حقوق" = "Paw (Animal Rights symbol).svg", "جانور" = "Caribou from Wagon Trails.jpg", "animation" = "Animation disc.svg", animation work group" = "Animation disc Maple Leaf.svg", and manga" = "Wikipe-tan face.svg", "انٹارکٹکا" = "ContinentAntarctica.svg", inc." = "Apple logo black.svg", fish" = "Pterois antennata-3.jpg", دنیا" = "Flag of the Arab League.svg", اسرائیل تنازع" = "Flickr - Israel Defense Forces - IDF Forces in Staging Areas Around Gaza Strip (1).jpg", "archaeology" = "Stonehenge Closeup.jpg", "architecture" = "P parthenon.svg", "arctic" = "Ibca gebco comp cover.jpg", "ارجنٹائن" = "Flag of Argentina.svg", "ایریزونا" = "Flag of Arizona.svg", "armenia" = "Flag of Armenia.svg", "فن" = "Ballerina-icon.jpg", "arthropods" = "Cercophonius squama.jpg", intelligence" = "Animation2.gif", "فنون" = "Nuvola apps package graphics.png", "aruba" = "Flag of Aruba.svg", "ایشیا" = "Asia (orthographic projection).svg", americans" = "1 chinatown san francisco arch gateway.JPG", کھیل" = "Asian Games logo01.png", "آسام" = "Seal of Assam.png", football" = "Soccer ball.svg", "assyrians" = "FlagofAssyria.svg", "astrobiology" = "PIA01130 Interior of Europa.jpg", نجوم" = "Astrologia-tynkä.jpg", "فلکیات" = "Crab Nebula.jpg", "الحاد" = "Atheism template.svg", "athletics" = "Athletics pictogram.svg", "atlanta" = "AtlantaPhoenix.jpg", "نقشے" = "BlankMap-World6.svg", "atmosphere" = "Jupiter 3rd spot.jpg", sciences" = "Double-alaskan-rainbow.jpg", "austin" = "Sixth Street Austin.jpg", capital territory" = "Flag of the Australian Capital Territory.svg", roads" = "Australia W5-29.svg", rules football" = "Sherrin-transparent.png", "austria-hungary" = "Wappen Österreich-Ungarn 1916 (Klein).png", lavigne" = "LetGo.jpg", "ایاوڑھی" = "Ayyavazh logo transperent.png", kashmir" = "Flag of Azad Kashmir.svg", "iceland" = "Flag of Iceland.svg|border", "idaho" = "Flag of Idaho.svg|border", "igbo" = "Igbo ukwu pendant.jpg", "illinois" = "Flag of Illinois.svg|border", valley" = "Salton Sea from Space.jpg", "indiana" = "Flag of Indiana.svg", jones" = "Hatt2.png", "indianapolis" = "Flag of Indianapolis.svg", classical music" = "Tabla y duggi6.JPG", independence movement" = "1931 Flag of India.svg", premier league" = "Ipl.svg", مذاہب" = "Taj Mahal pr.jpg", peoples of north america" = "Spiromoundsraccoon.svg", peoples of the americas" = "MAYA-g-log-cal-D10-Ok.svg", "انڈونیشیا" = "Flag of Indonesia.svg|border", music" = "Avidemux.png", technology" = "Computer-aj aj ashton 01.svg", "infrastructure" = "Darwin Airport Water Tower.jpg", empire" = "California county map (Inland Empire highlighted).svg", الارض" = "European wasp white bg.jpg", "intelligence" = "Fbi duquesne.jpg", relations" = "Terra.png", "انٹرنیٹ" = "Crystal Clear app browser.png", relay chat" = "Ircnetz-Schema.svg", "iowa" = "Flag of Iowa.svg|border", "ایران" = "P icon Iran.svg", azerbaijan" = "AZARBAIJAN MAP.JPG", "عراق" = "Flag of Iraq.svg|border", "آئرلینڈ" = "Four Provinces Flag.svg|border", maiden" = "Iron Maiden's Eddie1.jpg", "اسلام" = "P islam.svg", میں اسلام" = "Islam in China.jpg", راسخ الاعتقادی" = "CopticCross.jpg", آباد" = "Proposed Flag of Islamabad Capital Territory.svg|border", "داعش" = "Flag of the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant2.svg", "islands" = "Icône Ile.svg", of man" = "Flag of the Isle of Man.svg|border", of man tt" = "Cameron IMG 0014.jpg", of wight" = "Isle of Wight flag.svg", "اسرائيل" = "P Israel Flag.png", wars" = "Marignano.jpg", "اٹلی" = "Flag of Italy.svg|border", "آرکنساس" = "Flag of Arkansas.svg", ہاکی" = "2hockeypucks.jpg", لینڈ" = "Flag of Iceland.svg|border", "idaho" = "Flag of Idaho.svg|border", "igbo" = "Igbo ukwu pendant.jpg", "illinois" = "Flag of Illinois.svg|border", valley" = "Salton Sea from Space.jpg", "indianapolis" = "Flag of Indianapolis.svg", classical music" = "Tabla y duggi6.JPG", independence movement" = "1931 Flag of India.svg", premier league" = "Ipl.svg", مذاہب" = "Taj Mahal pr.jpg", peoples of north america" = "Spiromoundsraccoon.svg", music" = "Avidemux.png", technology" = "Computer-aj aj ashton 01.svg", "infrastructure" = "Darwin Airport Water Tower.jpg", empire" = "California county map (Inland Empire highlighted).svg", "حشرات" = "European wasp white bg.jpg", "intelligence" = "Fbi duquesne.jpg", relations" = "Terra.png", "آسٹریلیا" = "Flag of Australia.svg", "آسٹریا" = "Flag of Austria.svg|border", relay chat" = "Ircnetz-Schema.svg", "آئیووا" = "Flag of Iowa.svg|border", azerbaijan" = "AZARBAIJAN MAP.JPG", "آئرلینڈ" = "Four Provinces Flag.svg|border", maiden" = "Iron Maiden's Eddie1.jpg", میں اسلام" = "Islam in China.jpg", "آرمینیت" = "Arminius 5 flopped and cropped.png", of wight" = "Isle of Wight flag.svg", coast" = "Flag of Cote d'Ivoire.svg|border" }